Instant messaging services, accessible via a computer device or other communication device, enable users of such services to exchange messages or information with each other in near real-time. A feature of instant messaging services is a personal list, sometimes referred to as a “buddy list,” which includes identification of other users with whom the user frequently communicates via the instant messaging services. The availability status of other users on the personal list, known as the instant messaging presence of each user, includes not only “online” or “offline,” but user-controlled statuses such as “be right back,” “at work,” or “eating dinner.” Generally, these user-controlled statuses may be changed in response to an action received by the user interface, such as receipt of a selection of an instant messaging presence via a drop-down menu presented on the display of the communication device, or another method in response to a user input.
Because communication devices are being developed which will have instant messaging capability and the capability to initiate and receive voice calls, a user will be susceptible to receiving instant messages during a call on the communication device. This may prove irritating and distracting to a user attempting to concentrate on the call. To prevent this irritation, the user could change the instant messaging presence of the particular user profile to “unavailable” before making or placing a call. However, this process takes time, and therefore, may be difficult to do quickly before answering an incoming call. Thus, the user is susceptible to becoming needled with countless instant messages after answering an incoming call unless the user can change the instant messaging presence quickly enough before answering the call.
Hereinafter, the term “active call mode” will be used to refer to a set of events involving utilization of the communication device, such as receipt of an incoming call, initiation of an outgoing call, receipt of a data transmission such as a facsimile, involvement in a chat session, involvement in an Internet session, involvement in email activity, or initiation of any other type of data transmission. The events constituting active call mode may be programmed into the communication device or client device by a user. The events may also be preprogrammed into the communication device or client device. Once the event triggering active call mode is completed, the communication device exits active call mode and returns to an idle mode.
In another situation, a communication device may be coupled to a client device. An example of this embodiment includes a personal computer with telephonic capabilities incorporated within the functionality of the computer, wherein the telephonic capabilities may be operated via the user interface of the personal computer. Another example of this embodiment includes a wireless device communicatively coupled to another device such as a personal digital assistant device (“PDA” device), wherein the user may control the operation of the communication device via the interface of the PDA device.
In this second embodiment, a user may change instant messaging presence once a call is placed or received via a user interface of the client device. This process also inconveniences the user wanting privacy during a call, for the user must take the additional step of changing the instant messaging presence via the client device each time the user places or receives a call. Otherwise, other users will not know that the user is on a call, and may irritate the user by sending an instant message. This process may prove exceptionally burdensome if the client device is not in close proximity to the communication device.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for changing the instant messaging presence of a user profile logged into a communication device relative to a communication device entering active call mode. There is also a need for an implementing this feature in such a way that the user, after placing or receiving a call, is not required to take the step of changing the instant messaging presence of the communication device, even when the communication device is coupled to a client device.